Capoeirista No Keitaro
by CloudsSamurai
Summary: Keitaro, with a strong desire to better his life, starts learning a martial art unlike anything he's ever seen, or heard of, before...Capoeira.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Event

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a story based on a specific martial art, so forgive me if I make any errors in regards to the techniques and history. I'll continue to write as I continue to learn about the art, or get more ideas. 

Disclaimer: The only things that are not mine is Love Hina and the real person who you will find in this chapter.

**Chapter 1: A Strange Event**

****

"When?" These thoughts ran in Keitaro's mind ever since, well, recently. "When will it end? When will it all end?"

He was at his breaking point now. He contemplated suicide, but he hasn't the courage to do it.

He was officially lost.

As he was about to leave the park he was sitting in, he saw some people gather around a single spot. Not having anything better to do, he decides to investigate.

Then, as he got closer, he heard music. Foreign music. And foreign singing.

the people were gathered in a circle playing this foreign music. But what really grabbed Kei's attention was the two people inside the circle.

'They're...fighting! Or are they dancing?' Keitaro thought.

Actually, it's a combination of both. And, much to Kei's surprise, the combatants were having fun!

One man, clearly Japanese, was wearing loose, white baggy pants, was bare-chested and had short spikey hair. His "opponent" was clearly a black man(or was he?), with the same attire as the other guy, except he wore a yellow sash around his waist, and he had dreadlocks.

They were doing the most peculiar--and amazing--thing Kei has ever seen. They were doing flips, cartwheels, and throwing kicks at each other, intentionally missing except for a few times when they made light contact with controlled kicks. They were both moving in sync with the beat of the drums and the stringed instrument. It was all fast-paced.

The scene truly interested our hapless manager. The song was also intriguing:

"Paranaue, paranaue para na. Paranaue, paranaue para na."

Almost everyone in the circle was singing this song, and they were all happy.

'I could get into this' Keitaro thought happily to himself, but that happiness was overshadowed by his lack of confidence. 'On second thought, I don't think I'm cut out for it, whatever it is. I'm nowhere near graceful enough to walk without tripping over stuff, let alone do this.'

He continued to watch this strange event, then the colored man shook the other guy's hand, left the arena, and another "combatant", this time Asian, backflipped his way into the center and "faced off" with the Japanese dancer/fighter. They were doing pretty much the same thing Kei saw with the black guy.

This event caught the attention of many people in the park, even the average squatters(street punks, if you would)got curious.

The event lasted for fifteen minutes, then when it was over, everyone applauded, the viewers and the people in the circle.

Keitaro's curiosity got the better of him. "Um...excuse me, sir." he called out to the Japanese guy. He turned around.

"Hey, there. You liked the show, huh?" the man said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah, that was impressive. I've never seen anything like it. What was that...dance thing you were doing? it looked like you were fighting those guys, but you were dancing and...err...having fun."

"Well, yeah. We were'nt really fighting, though. We were sparring."

"What is that style?" Keitaro finally asked. "I know it's not Asian."

"You're right. It's not Asian, it's Capoeira."

"Kappa-what???" Keitaro replied, scratching his head.

"Capoeira. It's a Brazilian martial art created by African slaves who were shipped off to South America during the 19th century." the Japanese man stated.

"I see. Interesting." Keitaro said, nodding his head. The Japanese Capoeira user had a thoughtful expression on his face for a second, then...

"If you're interested, you could come to my classes. Be a capoeirista; That's what we call students of the art."

"WHAT?!" Keitaro was taken aback by the offer he subconciously hoped for. "Me?? I couldn't possibly do that. I'm pretty useless, and clumsy to boot."

"Oh, please. Those problems can easily be fixed." the "black guy" said with a strong foreign accent, suddenly appearing behind the Japanese guy. 'He must be Afro-Brazilian' Kei thought. "This particluar man was no different when he started in my home counrty" the Brazilian man added, gesturing to the Japanese guy.

"Seriously, you should check it out. It's your call." the Japanese man said.

Keitaro, fed up with being weak and feeling pathetic, and being target practice back home, made his decision. "Alright. I accept."

"Great. I'm Mestre Takeshi Juego. I'm Brazilian on my mom's side. And this is the guy who taught me, Mestre Amen Santo. He's famous throughout the whole Capoeira industry."

Keitaro shook Amen's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Amen replied.

"Amen's only visiting my school for today, so chances are he won't be teaching anything for now. You will be learning from me." Mestre Takeshi said, then handed Keitaro a business card. "Come to this address this Saturday at 9 a.m., wear baggy pants, and be ready to ginga." Takeshi said.

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'll be expecting you, capoeirista." Takeshi said with a grin, shook Keitaro's hand, and walked away with Amen.

Keitaro walked out of the park with a good feeling. He was finally going to conquer his inferiority complex.

He was going to be a capoeirista.

A/N: Okay, that's chapter one, now I'll try to get episode 2 up in good time. Oh yeah, for the record, Amen Santo, unlike Takeshi(who is an OC), is a real Capoeira Mestre who had starred in two action movies; Kickboxer 4 and(my personal favorite) Only The Strong, the latter being the only Capoeira-centric movie to date. You probably knew this already grins


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

Okay, my second chapter. So far, so good. Oh, yeah, as far as Amen Santo is concerned, the first chapter may be the only chapter you will see him. I might have him appear in other chapters. I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again, the only thing that's mine are the OCs and the story itself.

**Chapter 2: Day One**

Keitaro was walking up the steps to Hell--err--The Hinata House, all the while reading the business card he recieved from Mestre Takeshi an hour ago. He was seriously thinking the whole Capoeira thing through. _'I'm gonna go through with this. I won't cop out of this. I'm really gonna do it.'_ he thought to himself.

When he got to Hell's Gate--err--the front door, he was greeted by an angry Hannya--err--Naru, as usual.

"Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to clean the springs today! Hey, are you listening?!"

For the first time, Keitaro paid Naru no heed; his mind was too focused on what he saw earlier in the park, and the offer that was given to him. And offer that seemed promising. He just sighed at her and continued walking up to his room.

This, of course, angered Naru even more. **"Keitaro, you pervy bastard!! How dare you!!"**

As he sat there, in his room, Keitaro was contemplating what he is going to begin learning on Saturday. "Capoeira..."

* * *

Saturday finally came. The day that will change Keitaro's life forever. For the better, of course. He wore dark baggy pants he luckily had available in his room, a plain red shirt, and sandals. He was ready. 

He found the Capoeira training hall not too far from Tokyo University--the object of Keitaro's life plans. He walked up to the door, opened it, and he saw Mestre Takeshi along with his fellow capoeiristas, twelve of them. They were warming up and stretching out, preparing for their workout, when Takeshi saw him.

"Keitaro. I'm glad you could make it." he said with his signature grin.

"So am I." Keitaro admitted, then joined the others in the warm-ups. He was truly serious about changing his life. And he figured this Capoeira is the best way to go about it. And on top of that, the Brazil-born martial art will make him a strong fighter himself. He was truly in the right place.

* * *

Naru got up that morning, cleaned up, then went straight to the kitchen to eat Shinobu's breakfast, with everyone else. Well, almost everyone. 

"Shouldn't that perv be here?" Naru asked with sarcasm in her voice. Kitsune was just about to ask the same question, just not in that tone.

"He left early." Shinobu said as she finished fixing herself a plate.

"Left?" Kitsune, the Hinata fox, asked.

"He said he had to go somewhere important. He wouldn't say where. He ate his breakfast already."

"Shoot. And just when I was gonna con him into lending me 3000 yen." Kitsune pouted.

"Kitsune. You did that yesterday." Motoko, the kendo freak, said with a deadpan attitude equal to Haruka's.

"...Oh, right." was all Kitsune could muster before grinning sheepishly. "Well, I'll just do it again."

Naru just shook her head and continued eating. _'Who cares what happens to that wimp? I sure don't.'_

* * *

"Okay. Now, in Capoeira, everything starts with a _ginga_." Mestre Takeshi explained to the class as he put on Capoeira music on his radio. "This is a _ginga_:" 

Left leg back, right leg forward and bent, and right arm across the chest, all the while leaning forward; Then sway to the left, this time the right leg back, the left leg forward and bent, and left arm across the chest, and the process is repeated.

Keitaro was having difficulty for the first 2 minutes, but he got the hang of it. The ginga was easy; It's the rest of the lesson that's gonna be a killer. He is clumsy after all. Hopefully for him that will abruptly change.

And it will.

Keitaro was learning cartwheels and crouching side rolls, in the former he fell on either his head or his side, much to his classmates' amusing. "This takes time, everyone. This takes time." Takeshi said. Kei also learned some kicking techniques, such as the crescent kick, the low spinning roundhouse to the head, and the leg kick. Keitaro slowly felt his clumsiness fade away as he was getting used to his new training.

* * *

3 hours later the class was over. Keitaro was sore all over and fatigued. He could barely walk. As he walked through the front door to his home, the only one there to greet him was Kitsune, whose thoughts of "borrowing" money from him was nearly forgotten after seeing him in that state. 

"Rough day today?" she asked.

"It was grunt demanding." was all Keitaro felt like saying. He was too exhausted.

"Where did you go that was so important that you left without telling us?"

"Class." Kei said as he limped toward his room.

"Class? You have class on Saturdays?" Kitsune asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes, and Thrursdays also. It is a high-priority class."

"What kind o' 'high-priority' class gotcha hurtin' like that?" At this point he was trying hard to be sympathetic.

"Don't worry about it." Keitaro said, knowing all too well that Kitsune couldn't care less about his problems, let alone his classes. He didn't want anyone to know he was studying Capoeira yet until the time was right. That is, until somebody was dumb enough to challenge him, which he was sure they would. Besides, no one would believe he was learning a martial art that was from overseas until they saw it.

Keitaro lay on his bed, drifting off to sleep, thinking, 'The time will come when they will know. I'll just wait.'

When he woke up, he got to do his daily chores, and surprisingly with ease; His clumsiness was hardly there the whole time. He was pretty sure everyone else noticed as well, as he was never blasted to the sky that day. "Wow. Those classes are actually working for me here." Keitaro said to himself, then he remembered what Amen said about his problems being easy to fix. Apparently he was right. Keitaro was fully convinced that he has found his calling. He actually found something he could be good at, and it would also help him in everyday life. Later that night, when no one demanded his time, he would go to the rooftop, do kinetic workouts and practice his Capoeira for a bit. He would do this the next morning, also, and he would keep doing this whenever he didn't have to go to the classes. As he practiced, he was slowly getting better. He even got his own Capoeira music in his own CD player.

Pretty soon, a whole new Keitaro will be born. A Keitaro none of the tenants would ever expect. A Keitaro that could teach them a lesson in respect--the hard way, if necessary. He hoped that day wouldn't come, but his gut feeling told him, one day, it would.

And his gut isn't always wrong, either.


End file.
